Croquis
by Lady B Whitlock
Summary: Bella et son compagnon de route, font la rencontre d'un grand clan étrange. Cependant le plus étrange dans ce clan ce n'est ni la particularité de leurs yeux et encore moins l'humaine qu'ils protègent mais de voir en chair et en os, le vampire sexy qui est représenté sur le carnet de croquis qu'elle traîne partout avec elle.


**Bonjour, **

**J'ai un petit os qui traîne dans mes fichiers depuis un petit moment et j'ai décidé de franchir le pas et de vous le partager. **

**C'est un Jella avec un Dark Major et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je n'ai pas de correctrice et mon niveau n'est pas excellent alors j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

Nous venions de trouver une piste contenant plusieurs fragrances et nous avions discuté avec Garrett pour savoir si l'on se présentait ou si nous passions notre chemin. Ça n'aurait été que de moi, j'aurai passé mon chemin, pas que je sois asociale mais c'était un grand clan et je n'étais pas sereine lorsque l'on dépassait quatre personnes. Des restes de mon ancienne vie sans doute. Ceci dit je m'étais pliée aux désirs de Garrett, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Il était vraiment trop curieux et casse-cou pour son propre bien et un jour il aurait de vrais problèmes que je ne pourrais pas résoudre.

Nous arrivâmes près d'un cours d'eau qui traversait une clairière, elle-même perdue au milieu d'une grande et luxurieuse forêt. Il faisait un grand soleil et bien évidemment il était plaisant de profiter de ses bienfaits. Le fait est que nous devions le faire en privé ou comité restreint à cause de cette particularité étrange que nous possédions.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes nous pûmes voir en ligne serrée sept vampires et une humaine. Cependant ce qui me choqua le plus ce n'était pas la jeune humaine adolescente qui se cachait derrière l'un des mâles présents, non, ce qui me choquait c'était de voir ce visage au milieu de tous les autres.

J'étais prise entre désir de fuir le plus loin possible et la curiosité morbide de m'en approcher. Malgré ma grande surprise j'essayais de ne rien montrer, le fait est que c'était un grand clan et que si les choses se passaient mal, il était évident que cette fois-ci Garrett et moi y laisserions nos peaux.

-Ola les amis ! salua avec bonne humeur mon compagnon de route en s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable tout en affichant un sourire avenant.

-Bonjour, salua l'un des vampires en face. Je suis Carlisle, se présenta-t-il.

-Et moi je suis Garrett et voici Bella, dit-il en me tendant la main que je pris. Toutes les prunelles se posèrent sur moi lorsque je saluais d'un simple signe l'assemblée.

-Bonjour Bella, répondit celui qui avait pris la parole. Je vais vous présenter ma famille et vous nous direz ce qui vous amène par chez nous, lança-t-il. Donc voici Esmé ma compagne, Rosalie et son compagnon Emmett. Edward et sa jeune compagne Linda et Alice avec son compagnon Jasper, les présenta-t-il tous dans l'ordre.

-Une jeune humaine ? questionna Garrett intrigué de façon à ce que l'humaine n'entende pas.

-Oui ma compagne et j'espère que vous n'avez pas de mauvaises intentions ! gronda le vampire en parlant normalement.

-Non, non rassure toi. Nos intentions sont bienveillantes et pacifistes, le coupa Garrett. Il est juste surprenant que ta compagne soit humaine. On peut dire que tu es assez verni comme gars ! lança-t-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ? questionna Emmett.

-A vrai dire on passait seulement et puis on a senti vos fragrances alors on a décidé de venir se présenter. Juste une question, vos yeux pourquoi sont-ils de cette couleurs ?

Je retins un sourire car je savais qu'il allait y arriver et moi aussi cela m'avait surpris. Au départ j'avais pensé à des lentilles mais il était évident qu'ils n'en portaient pas.

-Nous avons une alimentation différente de ceux de notre espèce. Nous avons dans le désir et les principes de préserver la vie humaine, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous nourrissons que d'animaux, expliqua Carlisle.

-C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Garrett. Je fus tout autant surprise et sans que je puisse m'en empêcher je déviais mon attenttion pour regarder plus en profondeur la couleur des iris de celui que je prenais pour le Major Whitlock. Elles étaient bien dorées. Il me regardait aussi et pencha très légèrement sa tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

-Il y a un problème ? me demanda-t-il.

-Aucun, répondis-je rapidement avant de détourner mon regard de lui.

J'étais assez mal à l'aise à vrai dire, même si quelque part j'avais toujours voulu en arriver à ce moment depuis que j'étais tombée sur le carnet de croquis au fusain où il était représenté. Garrett me jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant qu'Emmett propose :

-On va faire une partie de base-ball ça te tente ? Je vis les réactions sceptiques d'Edward ainsi que de sa compagne.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Garrett

-Et toi Bella ?

-Pas pour moi, merci. Je vais plutôt profiter du ruisseau pour tremper mes pieds, répliquai-je en ne voulant pas m'impliquer.

-Tu ne veux pas jouer ? questionna Garrett surpris.

-Non, je vais observer, répliquai-je en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

Je voulais me placer un peu en extérieur pour m'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Je sentais les tensions du clan en face et pour une fois je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser, alors je préférais me mettre en retrait.

-Comme tu veux mais au cas où tu es la bienvenue, indiqua Emmett.

Je hochais la tête et me rendis au bord de l'eau seule laissant Garrett au milieu de ce clan pour le moins étrange. Je les vis se placer et si au départ il y avait un peu de scepticisme, visiblement cela était passé très vite. Peut-être même trop vite pour que ce soit naturel car maintenant ils rigolaient avec Garrett qu'ils ne connaissaient pas plus que ça.

Bon il est vrai qu'ils ne risquaient rien avec la grosseur de leur clan et avec la présence d'un des plus grands guerriers de notre temps.

Oui c'est vrai que je vouais une grande admiration pour le Major. À vrai dire c'était à cause de sa représentation sur ces fichus croquis que j'avais été intriguée. Ce regard déterminé, assuré, son sourire tantôt sadique, tantôt séducteur. Je sais que ça faisait un peu midinette mais j'étais tombée amoureuse de ces croquis et d'ailleurs j'avais toujours le carnet avec moi.

Je restais bien deux heures à faire tremper mes pieds et j'étais en grande discussion avec la compagne de Carlisle, le chef de clan. Sans doute se sentait-elle l'obligation de me tenir compagnie mais contre toute attente elle était effectivement de très bonne compagnie. Une femme douce avec une belle instruction. Il était plaisant de parler d'autre chose que de tuerie, de boucherie et des coucheries des personnes que nous étions susceptibles de connaître.

Rosalie qui était restée près de la jeune humaine jusque là, venait d'entrer sur le terrain de jeu à son tour.

-Et si nous allions tenir compagnie à la jeune fille ? proposai-je à Esmé. Je vis un rapide pic de crainte dans son regard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'en prendre à elle. J'ai bien compris son… Puis subitement tout s'enchaîna rapidement.

Linda qui était assise en train de lire ce qui me semblait être un livre de cours, ne vit pas arriver sur elle la balle et encore moins le vampire qui tentait de la récupérer dans un saut car tout ceci se passait à vitesse vampirique.

Le Major était dans les airs essayant de réceptionner la balle le dos tourné à la jeune fille. Nous étions les plus près avec Esmé mais j'avais anticipé la chose bien avant elle et bien avant que son compagnon et les autres ne se mettent à crier. Le Major commençait sa descente vers le sol, sur Linda lorsque je lui arrivais dessus. Il venait juste de fermer sa main sur la balle et le choc fut relativement violent.

À la vitesse à laquelle j'étais intervenue je n'avais pas le choix que de le percuter lui car je n'aurai pas eu le temps de déplacer la jeune fille sans la blesser. Nous roulâmes sur le sol et il se releva vite, plus vite que moi et il me sauta dessus. Son regard était terrifiant. Je le réceptionnais et j'entrepris de me défaire de ses mains qui cherchaient mon cou dans une réaction purement instinctive.

Un coup de pied dans l'estomac, me libéra de son emprise. Il atterrit sur ses jambes et allait pour me sauter dessus mais il fut arrêté par Emmett, Garrett et Rosalie qui intervinrent physiquement. Une fois le Major retenu et Garrett au milieu, Alice sa compagne s'approcha de lui.

-Jasper, calme toi, elle n'a rien fait. Elle a juste évité que tu ne fasses du mal à Linda. Tu allais la percuter, lui dit-elle en lui tenant le visage de ses deux mains. Les yeux du Major s'adoucirent mais il ne les dévia pas des miens.

J'étais très attentive à ses réactions mais aussi à mes ressentis, je savais qu'il manipulait la souffrance, qu'il pouvait l'infliger à distance. Cela faisait aussi parti de sa légende.

-C'est bon, je me suis calmé. Désolé, j'ai mal réagis, s'excusa-t-il en redevenant sociable. Je hochais la tête mais je restais tout de même sur mes gardes. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait que ce soit lui.

-Tu as de la chance, elle aurait pu te botter le cul avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, lui lança Garrett sans doute pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était préférable de réfléchir avant de sauter comme ça sur n'importe qui. Cependant je doute qu'il savait à qui il s'adressait. En fait non je ne doutais pas, il était certain qu'il ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait.

-Tu es plutôt réactive et je te soupçonne de savoir qui je suis. Tu viens d'où ? me demanda-t-il après avoir assuré par un regard à sa compagne qu'il était calme.

-On s'en fout d'où elle vient ! intervint Edward en serrant sa compagne contre lui. Le fait est que tu as failli percuter Linda parce que tu n'as pas fait attention !

-C'est toi qui m'a envoyé la balle, riposta le Major.

-Ça suffit, il y a plus de peur que de mal, intervint à son tour Carlisle. Merci pour l'intervention et désolé pour la réaction un peu brutale de Jasper. C'est quelqu'un de très calme en temps normal mais il a encore quelques réactions instinctives et surtout involontaires lorsqu'il est surpris.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je. Je peux comprendre. Bon si on y allait maintenant que la partie est terminée ? demandai-je à Garrett sous entendu, je veux qu'on s'en aille maintenant.

-Ok, répondit-il en comprenant que j'étais assez mal à l'aise.

-Attend Bella ! m'interpella l'humaine. Je me retournais un peu surprise. Merci pour ton intervention. Je me doute que Jasper n'a pas fait exprès mais sans toi j'aurai été un peu endommagée.

-Ce n'est rien vraiment, répondis-je de plus en plus agacée et surtout pressée de partir.

-Nous nous marions dans quelques jours Edward et moi. Elle regarda Edward qui lui fit un signe affirmatif de tête. J'aimerai que vous soyez de la fête. C'est le moindre que je puisse faire après ça pour te montrer ma gratitude.

-C'est vraiment très généreux de ta part mais ils ont sans doute d'autres projets, intervint la compagne du Major. N'est-ce pas ? nous demanda-t-elle à Garrett et moi.

Garrett me fixa incertain, il avait compris la demande polie de la compagne du Major nous incitant à reprendre la route.

-Tout à fait. Nous te remercions pour ta proposition mais en effet nous devons reprendre la route, retournai-je à l'humaine. Merci pour ce temps et votre accueil, ajoutai-je à tout le monde avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à mes chaussures que j'attrapais alors que Garrett les remerciait également.

Nous arrivions aux abords de la forêt lorsque j'entendis la voyante hoqueter de frayeur avant qu'Edward ne s'exclame affolé.

-Comment as-tu pu ne pas voir ça ! reprocha-t-il.

On se retourna d'un même mouvement avec Garrett alors que plusieurs fragrances nous parvenaient. Vu la panique que je pouvais voir dans les rangs des Cullen, la menace était sérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Garrett en retournant rapidement vers les Cullen tandis que j'étais à l'affût. Je dénombrais facilement une quinzaine de fragrances vampires différentes et ils nous encerclaient.

-Nous sommes la cible d'un clan qui convoite la compagne d'Edward, expliqua Carlisle effrayé.

-Un clan de quinze vampires au minimum, ce n'est pas un clan, c'est une armée, répliquai-je.

-Ils étaient trois à l'origine nous avons tué le leader qui s'en était pris à Linda. Les deux autres ont tentés de nous attaquer mais nous sommes trop nombreux. Alice qui est voyante avait prévu qu'ils allaient revenir plus nombreux mais nous ne pensions pas que ce serait aussi vite, exposa le chef de clan.

-Cela ne devait pas arriver maintenant ! Ils ont apprit à contrer mon don, se justifia-t-elle en panique.

-Ils nous encerclent ! Tu n'as plus le temps de partir avec Linda. Il faut qu'on fasse barrage entre elle et eux, exposa le Major.

-Linda au centre, Edward et Alice en dernier rempart. Carlisle, Esmé et Rosalie autour d'eux à dix mètres ! Major à l'Ouest, Garrett l'Est, Emmett au Nord et je prends le Sud en première ligne. La première ligne ne cherchez pas à tuer mais à les affaiblir. Délestez-les de leurs membres, la seconde ligne les terminera ! Ne faites pas de quartier à tous ceux qui arriveront à nous passer ! dictais-je.

-Tu la laisses prendre la direction des opérations ? s'étonna Emmett.

-C'est la meilleure stratégie à suivre dans ce cas de figure, répondit le concerné. Tu me diras qui tu es vraiment une fois qu'on aura réglé ce problème ! dit-il intransigeant en me fixant.

-Major ? reprit Garrett.

-C'est le Major Withlock, lui répondis-je. En place ils arrivent ! dictais-je en me plaçant.

J'entendais l'humaine pleurer et son compagnon essayer de la rassurer alors que je me concentrais sur ce qui allait suivre. S'il y avait une chose de certaine c'est que je pensais en avoir terminé avec ce genre de bataille mais je pensais surtout ne jamais avoir à combattre avec le Major. Même si la situation était dramatique, il est vrai que j'étais impatiente de le voir à l'action.

-Il sont dix huit ! nous indiqua Edward et ils privilégient le Sud et l'Ouest ajouta-t-il.

Ce qui ne me surpris pas car lorsque j'ai su qu'ils en avaient après l'humaine j'ai compris qu'ils allaient bloquer les accès aux voies de sorties la favorisant. Au nord il y avait le lac et à l'Est les montagnes donc difficilement praticable avec un humain en charge et comme contrainte. Cependant ce que je compris également c'est qu'Edward avait un don.

-C'est quoi son don ? demandai-je un peu contrariée en fixant le Major.

-Il est télépathe, répondit-il.

-Il y a d'autres dons à prendre en considération ?

-Le don de voyance d'Alice, l'empathie de Jasper et le tien, répondit le télépathe.

-Le tien ? reprit le Major.

-Je suis un bouclier mental. Aucune attaque mentale ne peut m'atteindre. Vous êtes tous actuellement sous ma protection en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de dons physiques en face, répliquai-je. Il hocha la tête.

Ils approchaient et on pouvait les entendre et les sentir un peu mieux.

-Ce sont des nouveau-nés ! grommelai-je. Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu avec le Major aucun ne devait passer nos lignes.

-Changement de plan ! Alice tu le vois ?! demanda le Major.

-Oui et ça peut marcher, répondit-elle.

-Bella on dégage la voie et vous autres vous tenez les positions en nous suivant ! ordonna le Major. J'espère qu'il n'a pas vanté tes mérites ! ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

-Les nouveau-nés ne m'effraient pas ! lui retournai-je alors qu'ils sortirent tous ensemble en nous encerclant. Ils étaient clairement hostiles et menaçants.

-Il y a un pouvoir ! Un don de bloquage ! déclara Edward.

-Mental ou pas ?! demanda Garrett cette fois.

-Oui mental, acquiesça le télépathe rassuré.

Je me positionnais en défense à l'instar des autres vampires alors que les nouveau-nés lançaient la charge.

-ON TIENT LA PLACE ! criâmes-nous ensemble le Major et moi.

Ils arrivaient comme des sauvages et j'entendis le hurlement effrayé de Linda par dessus les grognements bestiaux des nouveau-nés.

Rapidement ils arrivèrent sur nous et je reçus le premier par un coup de poing, puis je parais l'attaque du second en repoussant ses bras avec mes mains avant de lui attraper le bras et de l'arracher dans la foulée puis je revins immédiatement sur le premier qui tentait de m'attraper. Un coup de pied dans le tibia qui se brisa instantanément avant d'attaquer le troisième. Je ne perdais pas de temps me replongeant dans mon passé. Un passé pas si lointain que ça en réalité. J'enchaînais les attaques ne prenant pas plus de deux manœuvres pour délester mes adversaires d'un membre afin que la seconde ligne les termine.

Cependant et alors que j'étais dans mon combat, j'entendis Edward hurler le prénom de son humaine.

Je me retournais pour voir qu'Emmett avait lâché sa ligne, qu'Esmé et Carlisle débordés s'étaient fait passer et qu'une rousse venait d'attraper Linda.

-Putain ! grommelai-je en décapitant le vampire que je venais d'attraper. Edward se lança à la poursuite de la rousse qui sans perdre une seconde s'était enfuie avec l'humaine et trois nouveau-nés.

-GARRETT SUIS LE ! dictai-je. Vous autre il n'y a plus de ligne à tenir tuez les tous ! ordonnai-je. Maintenant que nous n'avions plus la contrainte de l'humaine nous pouvions un peu mieux nous battre.

-En formation binôme, ajouta le Major alors qu'Alice se rapprochait de lui. Pour ma part je travaillais en solo et je me laissais submerger par mon démon. Parant, démembrant et décapitant tout ceux qui s'approchaient de moi. En me retournant pour esquiver une attaque je vis le Major venir en aide à sa compagne et deux nouveau-nés l'attaquer dans le dos. Je m'élançais sur eux et sautais en rugissant.

J'atterris les pieds en avant sur le premier qui tomba face contre sol. Je lui attrapais ses deux bras en tirant violemment dessus en arrière. Les deux omoplates se déboîtèrent avant de se déchirer.

Le Major se retourna pour me voir sur le nouveau-né le plus proche de lui alors que je me retournais déjà toujours mon pied en avant pour toucher le second dans l'abdomen. Je me précipitai dessus avant qu'il n'ait terminé son recul. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter que sa tête tomba sur le sol et j'étais déjà repartie sur le prochain avant que son corps ne s'écroule à son tour.

Malgré mes combats, j'étais attentive à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et notamment en direction du Major. J'avoue que j'étais assez admirative de le voir à l'œuvre car il était vraiment à la hauteur de sa légende.

Les combats se firent moins intenses et en me retournant je vis qu'ils ne restaient que quelques nouveau-nés en face des autres Cullen et notamment Carlisle et Esmé qui avaient du mal avec les deux leurs. Je leur donnais un coup de main et lorsque j'étêtais le premier, Esmé fit la même chose avec l'aide de Carlisle qui avait ceinturé le second puis je tournais la tête pour voir Emmett terminer le sien. Il n'y avait plus de nouveau-nés et les Cullen étaient tous debout. Ce qui était peu surprenant compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient été formés par le Major.

-Edward et Linda ?! s'inquiéta Esmé en fixant Alice.

-Ils s'en sont tous sortis grâce à Garret mais Linda est blessée, dit-elle en regardant Carlisle.

-J'y vais ! acquiesça ce dernier en partant aussitôt avec sa compagne. La voyante alla se caler dans les bras de son compagnon imitant Rosalie qui venait de faire la même chose avec le sien. Voyant qu'ils préféraient se réconforter à la place de faire le ménage je mis attelais sans rien dire. Je commençais à ramasser des membres lorsque je vis Garrett revenir avec du bois. Je souris amusée par son anticipation.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je.

-Mouais une formalité et la rousse n'est plus un souci, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du Major.

-Oui je l'ai vu, merci pour le coup de main Garrett, lui retourna Alice.

Je me sentais un peu vexée car elle ne remercia que lui alors que j'avais fait plus que ma part dans ces combats et en plus j'avais protégé leurs arrières.

-Merci à toi aussi Bella, me signifia le Major. Pour ta participation efficace et pour la mauvaise surprise dans mon dos que tu as géré.

-C'était rien, répondis-je avant de jeter les membres que j'avais en main dans le bûcher que venait de monter rapidement Garrett. Ils finirent par mettre la main à la patte et alors qu'Emmett embrasa le bûcher, je regardais Garrett :

-Cette fois-ci on y va, lui proposai-je.

-Non restez un peu. Avec ce que vous avez fait, je pense qu'on peut au moins vous offrir le confort d'une bonne douche, proposa Emmett.

-C'est gentil mais...

-On accepte, me coupa Garrett. Je lui retournai un regard contrarié.

-Tu me dois également une explication, se fit entendre le Major.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout, répliquai-je tranchante.

-Je pense que si. J'ai pu repéré un ou deux enchaînements que je connais bien puisque c'est moi qui les ai mis au point. Vu que tu me connaissais avant même d'arriver et que tu m'as reconnu tout de suite alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vu, je pense pouvoir affirmer que tu viens de chez Maria ! comprit-il.

-En effet, elle...

-Garrett ! le repris-je.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler, acquiesça le Major.

-On t'a bien présenté sous ton prénom pas son ton grade comme à l'époque. Je pense que tu peux comprendre mieux que n'importe qui mon besoin de ne pas m'étaler sur ce passage là de ma vie.

-Je peux le comprendre mais après avoir combattu ensemble et ayant sans doute la même créatrice, j'estime que tu peux en parler en toute sérénité.

-Je le peux mais je ne le veux pas. De plus ta compagne ne souhaite pas vraiment que nous restions non plus ! Donc on va éviter les conflits et nous allons reprendre notre route, tranchai-je.

-Laisse la partir Jasper, intervint la fameuse compagne.

-Non ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce que je ressens là tout de suite. Toi qui essaie de l'évincer et elle qui ne veut pas s'expliquer. Vous avez toutes les deux des choses à cacher et j'ai horreur des cachotteries ! lui retourna-t-il.

-On y va Garrett, insistai-je.

-J'ai dit NON ! répliqua fermement le Major.

-Je pense que tu as vu que j'ai les capacités de m'opposer à toi, ne nous force pas à en arriver là, répliquai-je me sentant agressée ! Il lâcha le bras de sa compagne et me fit face. Son regard n'avait rien de tendre en cet instant et je le soutins dans le même état que lui. Je n'aimais pas du tout qu'on tente de me contraindre ou de me dominer et ce n'est pas parce que c'était le Major que j'allais me laisser faire. Je ne l'avais pas permis à Maria ni à personne, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

-On se calme tous les deux ! s'interposa Garrett alors qu'Emmett vint en soutient.

-C'est Eris ! soupira sa compagne en me fixant avant de baisser les yeux. À l'énoncé de mon nom de guerre, je me tendis prête à réagir rapidement sans lâcher le Major du regard.

-C'est quoi Eris ? demanda Emmett qui visiblement ne me connaissait pas.

-C'est pas quoi c'est qui, reprit Garrett, et Eris c'est Bella, répondit-il.

-C'est toi qui a tué Maria ! lâcha le Major sans détourner son regard du mien.

-Oui, c'est moi ! Comme toi elle a tenté de me contraindre à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas ! répliquai-je sur mes gardes.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me saute dessus pour avoir tué sa créatrice mais contre toute attente, son visage contrarié changea pour laisser place à un sourire en coin et son regard noir mua en malice.

-D'accord ! dit-il. Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, venez à la maison vous avez besoin d'une bonne douche et de vous changer aussi.

-Je t'ai dit...

-Vous partirez après ! Je veux savoir comment tu l'as tuée, dit-il.

-Amour...

-Ils viennent, tu prendras sur toi et tu géreras tes incertitudes le temps qu'ils resteront ! Après ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous c'est la moindre des politesses ! trancha Jasper. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux devant le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

-Heu Jasper si Alice...voulut plaider Rosalie en faveur de sa sœur mais elle se fit arrêter par un simple regard d'avertissement du Major avant qu'il poursuivre en me regardant.

-Et puis nous avons un rituel a effectuer après une victoire, renchérit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-A mon époque il y en avait deux et je doute que l'un et l'autre soient adaptés dans votre clan, répliquai-je incertaine en affichant clairement mon scepticisme.

-Nous nous adapterons et seulement pour l'un des d'eux en effet, répondit-il amusé. Allez, venez ! lança-t-il.

-C'est quoi ces rituels ? demanda Emmett en me regardant.

-Nourriture et sexe, répondis-je avant de fixer Garrett lui demandant un peu de soutien.

-Allez viens, c'est plaisant de parler avec des gens civilisés de temps en temps. Tu as eu ta bataille, laisse moi avoir mon temps à moi aussi, plaida-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas voulu cette bataille et tu as joué au base-ball avant ça, répliquai-je.

-Ça compte pas et puis ça ne se fait pas de refuser une invitation.

-On reste pas longtemps parce que malgré l'invitation notre présence ne fait pas l'unanimité, répliquai-je.

-C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas encore, c'est justement l'occasion de changer ça. Et puis vous avez visiblement des anecdotes à échanger avec le Major. Pour une fois que tu ne caches pas qui tu es vraiment et qu'en plus tu ne fais pas fuir les gens qui l'apprennent, autant en profiter, insista-t-il.

Je soupirai abdiquant ma défaite. Malgré mon caractère, malgré ma détermination à vouloir partir au plus vite parce que je sentais que les choses n'allaient pas tourner dans mon sens, je ne pouvais rien refuser à Garrett.

Il avait été le premier à ne pas me fuir et à m'accorder sa confiance en sachant qui j'étais vraiment. Il avait été le premier à m'offrir son amitié sans rien en retour. Il n'avait même pas eu peur lorsque je lui avais avoué qui j'étais, au contraire il s'était accroché et m'avait suivi des jours et des jours à distance parce que je l'avais intrigué. Certaine fois son impétuosité m'effrayait et me faisait trembler mais il avait ce don d'apporter avec lui la joie et la bonne humeur et c'est à cause de cela et de son entêtement que j'avais cédé et que je l'avais accepté auprès de moi.

Il nous conduisirent chez eux et j'étais tout de même sur mes gardes. Les deux femmes n'étaient pas d'accord avec l'invitation de leurs compagnons respectifs et bien que je ne doutais pas de m'en sortir, le fait est que si l'on venait à l'affrontement que ce soit pour une offense ou un coup bas de leur part, il prendrait position et je l'avais vu sur le champ de bataille. Sa légende n'était pas volée.

Esmé nous accueillit tout sourire alors que j'entendais les pleurs de l'humaine à l'étage.

-Comment va Linda ? s'enquit Emmett.

-Elle a un bras et deux côtes cassés. Heu... peut-être devriez-vous vous installer dehors, il y a encore l'odeur du sang dans l'air, nous proposa-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-Si c'est pour nous, on a un contrôle irréprochable, répondit Garrett.

-Non c'est pour moi, répliqua le Major en dardant un regard assez froid la matriarche avant de faire demi-tour.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa l'épouse du chef de clan visiblement mal à l'aise.

J'avoue que pour le coup j'étais surprise. Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Garrett et ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de faire demi-tour et de suivre le Major. Rosalie et Alice cependant restèrent dans la maison.

-Tu vois que nous aurions dû repartir, notre présence dérange tout le monde, fis-je remarquer à Garrett.

-On va y aller, acquiesça-t-il.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, se fit entendre le Major en s'installant dans un fauteuil dans le salon de jardin. Il nous désigna le canapé dans le même style en face de lui alors qu'Emmett prenait l'un des autres fauteuils.

-On peut savoir pourquoi si c'est pas trop indiscret ? questionna Garrett en s'asseyant et réajustant les lambeaux de sa chemise.

-Parce que j'ai un peu de mal à me faire au régime végétarien.

-Pourquoi le suivre alors ? demandai-je à mon tour.

-Parce que je suis empathe et que mon don est plus une contrainte qu'un atout. Je ressens mes victimes.

-Moi je les appelles des proies, répliquai-je.

-La vie est précieuse et on doit la respecter. Avant d'être vampire tu étais humaine, il faut garder ça en tête, déclara Emmett.

-Les humains tuent bien les animaux pour vivre et cela ne semble guère vous soucier puisque ce sont leur source de nourriture naturelle. Les humains sont la nôtre. Il y a une chaîne alimentaire à respecter. De plus les humains pullulent et ils ne sont clairement pas en voie de disparition. Nous avons aussi un rôle de régulateur, exposai-je. Je vis Emmett ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Si tu avais terminé en repas à la place d'être changée, tu aurais perçu ça comment ? contra-t-il.

-Je n'aurai rien perçu parce que je serais morte à l'heure actuelle. Tous les humains ne méritent pas de vivre et tous les humains ne sont pas non plus faits pour devenir vampires. Ils sont des proies au même titre que les animaux que vous chassez.

-Parce que tu n'as pas mon don sinon tu les considérerais comme des victimes, répliqua l'empathe qui se laissa couler dans son fauteuil croisant ses jambes loin devant lui dans une posture décontractée.

-Heureusement pour moi je ne l'ai pas, sinon j'aurai été bien handicapée. D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps chez Maria, lui retournai-je.

-C'est ce qui m'a permis de le contrôler, répondit-il et puis il y a l'instinct de survie qui a pris le relais et j'ai un instinct de survie assez développé.

-Il paraît, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi Eris ? demanda Emmett en me fixant.

-Eris est une déesse de la guerre romaine. Elle aime les champs de bataille et les effusions de sang, expliqua le Major. J'imagine que tu dois ce sobriquet à Maria.

-En effet, acquiesçai-je. Je sais pas pourquoi elle avait cette manie de renommer tous ses soldats qui sortaient un peu du lot.

-Pas tous, seulement les plus exceptionnels et nous sommes peu en définitive a avoir été renommés. Tu sais j'ai entendu parlé de toi, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-J'ai aussi entendu parler de toi, répliquai-je avec le même sourire.

-Oui je m'en doute. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu dire qui tu étais ? questionna-t-il.

-Je ne le fais jamais pour les raisons que Garrett vous a exposées et lorsque je le fais en règle général, les personnes ne survivent pas. Un peu comme toi, je suis victime de ma légende.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu me le dire à moi, reprit-il sa question.

-Parce que j'ai tué ta créatrice, répondis-je.

-C'était la tienne aussi, opposa-t-il à son tour.

-Elle n'avait aucune importance pour moi. C'était une mégalomane et une psychopathe.

-D'après ce qu'il se dit, tu serais toi aussi une psychopathe, répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

-Il paraît que nous sommes issus de la même veine tous les deux, répondis-je sans me démonter.

-Je n'ai pas tué ma créatrice moi.

-C'est un tort, tu nous aurais évité bien des morts et des drames aussi.

-Sans doute, acquiesça-t-il perdant un peu de son sourire. Pourquoi l'as-tu tuée ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit elle a voulu m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.

-Va-t-il falloir que je te tire les vers du nez à chaque fois ? s'agaça-t-il. Je haussais un sourcil de surprise devant le ton employé.

-Ça va Jasper ? questionna Emmett inquiet.

-Oui ça va. Nous avons une discussion paisible, je ne suis pas hostile et je ne vais pas te tuer, donc je pense que tu peux y mettre un peu du tien. Donc pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? insista-t-il sans détourner son regard déterminé de moi.

-A cause d'une éradication annuelle. Je devais faire le ménage pour le sang neuf mais j'ai voulu épargner une amie.

-Aïe, grimaça-t-il.

-Oui tu as laissé ta trace pour ce genre d'histoire aussi. Elle a été intransigeante et moi aussi. Cela ne lui a pas plu et elle a ordonné à l'un de ses sous-fifres de la tuer. Je me suis bien évidemment opposée à ça mais Maria m'a attaquée et le temps que j'arrive au baraquement, il s'était exécuté et Anaïs était en train de brûler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Connaissant Maria, elle avait une poignée de soldats attachés à elle et cela malgré les mauvais traitements qu'elle leur infligeait.

-Ils ont tenté de me maîtriser mais j'ai rallié les nouveau-nés à moi en leur disant pourquoi j'avais tué Maria. Il y a eu un affrontement. Les pro Maria et les autres mais ils ont tous finit par se battre entre eux. Ils ont également profité de la situation pour régler des comptes ce qui a pas mal décimé l'armée qu'il y avait. Je n'ai eu qu'à tuer les survivants et foutre le feu à ce fichu ranch, expliquai-je.

-Tu es la seule à en être ressortie ?

-Non il y a bien eu quelques uns plus intelligents que les autres qui ont profité de la bataille interne pour se faire la belle. J'en ai retrouvé deux par hasard et je les ai tué.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Par principe. Ils se sont enfuis alors que je leur avais ordonné de se battre, répondis-je avec un petit sourire narquois qu'il me retourna. Je détournais mon regard du Major pour regarder Emmett qui avait un visage blême ce qui attisa mon sourire.

-Ils ne sont pas habitués, me dit-il en remarquant mon amusement.

-Je vois ça, pourtant ils vivent avec le Dieu de la Guerre, c'est assez surprenant.

-Je ne le suis plus depuis bien longtemps. Je me suis adapté à la société d'aujourd'hui.

-Oui j'ai remarqué ça. Maintenant que ta curiosité est assouvie, nous allons reprendre la route, lui indiquai-je.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu à me contrarier à la moindre opportunité ?! me demanda-t-il perdant son sourire.

-Parce que c'est dans ma nature de psychopathe et puis mon nom je ne le tiens pas seulement pour mon goût de la bataille. Eris est aussi la déesse de la discorde et c'est bien comme ça que je me suis faite remarquer par Maria, lui retournai-je amusée.

-Oui ça je veux bien te croire, cependant ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre c'est comment tu as pu survivre à ta première année si tu la contrariais autant que moi en ce moment. Elle n'était pas réputée pour sa clémence, ni sa patience.

-Parce que j'étais autant douée sur un champ de bataille que dans un lit, répliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Oui en effet, ce sont deux qualités qu'elle appréciait grandement, répondit-il amusé et l'œil pétillant. J'avoue qu'en cet instant je revoyais certains croquis dans le carnet qui était dans ma poche.

Il était une personne fascinante et plutôt mon style pour ne rien gâcher. Il était dommage qu'il avait une compagne car j'aurai grandement apprécié de fêter cette fameuse victoire à l'ancienne mode et j'étais certaine que son don d'empathie ne devait pas être un fardeau dans ce genre de situation.

Son sourire s'étira, sans doute avait-il pris connaissance de mes émotions. Le mien aussi s'agrandit mais ma légèreté se dissipa rapidement avec la venue de sa compagne qui oui je l'avoue aussi m'agaçait profondément. Il haussa un sourcil alors que je haussais les épaules en réponse à sa remarque silencieuse.

-La maison est nettoyée et saine, vous pouvez rentrer. Bella, Garrett nous vous avons laissé à disposition la chambre d'amis qui dispose d'une salle de bains, nous indiqua-t-elle. Tu viens chaton ? demanda-t-elle à Jasper et oui j'eus du mal à retenir mon sourire.

Cependant mes émotions transpercèrent quand même. Appeler le Dieu de la guerre chaton c'était risible et surtout ridicule.

-Arrête avec ces noms débiles! lui retourna-t-il contrarié en se levant.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de diriger son regard sur moi comme si elle avait su que c'était parce que ça m'amusait qu'il avait réagi de la sorte.

On les suivit à l'intérieur et nous montâmes les escaliers. Garrett était un peu trop silencieux et je savais que quelque chose le turlupinait.

-Vous avez cette chambre, nous indiqua-t-elle en nous désignant une chambre avant de poursuivre avec le Major. Nous entrâmes avec Garrett et il déposa nos sacs sur le lit sur lequel il s'assied ensuite.

-Tu as raison, on va partir, me dit-il lâchant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ? le questionnai-je.

-Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il a de te parler et d'essayer de te dominer.

-C'est un dominant, j'en suis une aussi, c'était évident que nous allions nous confronter, expliquai-je.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris qu'il essaie de mettre en place tout comme le fait de m'ignorer comme si je ne comptais pas, m'agace aussi.

-Je pense que c'est dans leur mode de fonctionnement. Sa compagne fait la même chose avec moi. Je lui ai sauvé les miches en intervenant pour éviter au Major un coup en traite et tu as été le seul a recevoir ses remerciements et sa reconnaissance. Cependant je suis d'accord, on prend cette douche, on les remercie pour leur hospitalité et on se casse, acquiesçai-je.

-Ça marche tu y vas la première, proposa-t-il.

-On pourrait y aller tous les deux, c'est pas tous les jours que nous pouvons profiter d'une douche bien chaude, lui retournai-je avec un sourire entendu.

-Non pas ici et pas avec eux autour, répliqua-t-il.

-Comme tu veux, acquiesçai-je un peu contrariée avant de me diriger vers la porte ouverte au fond de la chambre.

Il est vrai qu'une douche bien chaude était appréciable et j'en profitais à sa juste mesure. Une fois décrassée et apaisée, je sortis avec une serviette autour de moi pour laisser la place à Garrett.

Je sortis mes affaires de mon sac et je profitais de ce temps au calme pour jeter un œil au carnet de Maria que j'avais emporté avec moi. Nous étions trois vampires représentés sur ce carnet. Il y avait plusieurs croquis de nous trois dans différentes situations et avec différentes expressions mais il est vrai que je m'attardais beaucoup plus sur le Major, il était d'ailleurs le plus représenté dans ce carnet. Elle m'avait avouée qu'il était le seul homme dont elle était vraiment tomber amoureuse et c'est aussi à cause de lui qu'elle était devenue cette chienne psychopathe parce qu'elle lui gardait rancune pour sa désertion. Elle l'était avant, je le savais, elle me l'avait dit et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait construit sa légende cependant celle-ci avait empiré après le Major.

Je fus sortis de mes souvenirs de Maria me parlant du Major lorsque j'entendis Alice hurler !

-LAISSE LA PARTIR ! ELLE FAIT RESSORTIR LE PIRE DE TOI !

-CE QUE TU PENSES ÊTRE LE PIRE C'EST JUSTE MOI ! JE SUIS COMME CA ! ET ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE OU PAS ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! répliqua-t-il en colère.

Je grimaçais car même si je ne le connaissais pas, je savais qu'il n'était pas bon de mettre le Major en colère.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans le couloir.

-Calmez vous tous les deux ! Vous effrayez Linda et elle a assez à gérer après ce qui lui est arrivé ! entendis-je Edward leur reprocher.

-Jasper je pense que tout le monde a besoin de s'apaiser. On vient de traverser quelque chose de difficile et de perturbant et on a besoin de prendre un peu de recule. Va chasser et ensuite on débriefera, conseilla Carlisle avec prudence qui s'était lui aussi précipité à l'étage.

-Je pense que c'est le mieux, acquiesça Edward. Tu as soif et cela pèse sur ton humeur, de plus avec Linda blessée cela me rassurerait, lui dit-il après s'être calmé.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse du Major mais j'entendis ses pas dans le couloir. Il entra sans frapper dans ma chambre.

-Pour quelqu'un de soit disant civilisé, je te trouve bien grossier. Tu aurais pu demander si j'étais visible ou pas ! lui reprochai-je sans bouger de ma place. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi trop rapidement. Je grognais d'instinct en me levant pour lui faire face mais au lieu de m'agresser il me prit le carnet que j'avais dans les mains.

-Je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle avait gardé mon portrait que tu m'avais reconnu, dit-il en tournant les pages.

-C'est la seule chose qu'elle ait gardé qui te représentait, répondis-je. Mais puisque tu le regardes tu vas peut-être me dire qui c'est lui ? demandai-je en lui désignant le troisième vampire qui en réalité avait été le premier à être représenté.

-C'était Pablo, son créateur, répondit-il. Je l'ai tué lors de ma première bataille, m'apprit-il. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Non, elle ne voulait pas en parler, répondis-je.

-Quelque part ça ne me surprend pas, répliqua-t-il en tournant les pages. Il arriva sur la partie me représentant et il étira un sourire. À la fin du carnet, il revint en arrière et il déchira deux pages.

-Puisque c'est le seul héritage de notre créatrice, je prends ça et je te laisse le carnet, dit-il en me le rendant.

-Trop aimable, répliquai-je amusée. Mais si tu le veux..

-Non j'ai ce que je veux, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je vais chasser, ne pars pas avant que je revienne ! dicta-t-il.

-Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les ordres ! répliquai-je.

-Non tu as du mal avec le fait que ce soit moi qui te les donne, me reprit-il.

-C'est du pareil au même. La seule personne qui m'en donnait c'était Maria, il n'y avait qu'elle au dessus de moi et tant que je l'ai toléré.

-Reste on va débriefer et ensuite vous pourrez partir, dit-il.

-Alors ne prends pas ton temps parce que je ne suis pas très patiente, répliquai-je. Il étira un sourire malicieux et je pus de nouveau apercevoir son regard si sexy qui me plaisait un peu trop. Il leva sa main et du bout de son index il caressa l'arrête de mon menton et je ressentis quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui j'en étais certaine ne m'appartenait pas. Je ressentis de l'attirance et du désir. Je ressentais bien du désir pour lui, j'avais développé une sorte de béguin à travers ses représentations et le voir en vrai avait attisé celui-ci, cependant celui-ci n'était pas à moi.

-Je fais vite, acquiesça-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de partir.

Je rangeai mon carnet dans mon sac puisque ma veste allait partir à la poubelle vu l'état dans lequel elle était, puis je sortis des vêtements alors que Garrett sortait de la salle de bain. Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu juste avant qu'Alice ne débarque à son tour dans notre chambre.

-Vous devez partir avant qu'il revienne ! indiqua-t-elle. Et reste loin de mon compagnon, ne l'approche plus jamais ! ajouta-t-elle possessive et essayant de paraître menaçante.

-Tu dois vraiment être du genre suicidaire, toi ! Contrarier le Major comme tu l'as fait et venir me menacer ensuite, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! lui retournai-je. Cependant comme je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter pour avoir tué sa compagne, en effet je vais t'épargner et nous allons partir avant qu'il ne revienne parce que je ne suis pas sûre que tu survives le cas contraire.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur ! me répondit-elle.

-Alors tu as vraiment un sérieux problème ou aucun instinct de survie, répliqua Garrett. En tout cas vous avez un sens de la reconnaissance très particulier ! Habille toi on y va ! m'indiqua Garrett contrarié lui aussi. Je retirais ma serviette, me fichant comme de ma première proie d'être totalement nue devant Edward, Esmé et Carlisle qui venaient d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte pour faire sortir l'agaçante voyante avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision.

-Nous vous sommes reconnaissants pour ce que vous avez fait et l'aide que vous nous avez apporté. Nous savons bien que sans vous j'aurai sans doute perdu ma compagne et je vous assure que je suis encore plus reconnaissant que les autres, déclara Edward. Seulement la présence de Bella perturbe Jasper et le fait retomber dans ses anciens travers. Il n'était plus comme ça depuis longtemps, c'est pour cela qu'Alice vous a demandé de partir. Ce n'est en aucun cas un manque de reconnaissance, c'est juste qu'elle a mis du temps à le sortir de cet enfer qui était le sien et il s'était apaisé depuis, expliqua-t-il.

-Non, si elle ne veut pas de nous, c'est parce qu'elle sait que je suis un danger pour son couple. C'est un dominant qui aime avoir du répondant et du caractère en face de lui. Et ce que vous appelez ses travers c'est juste sa personnalité que vous tentez de réprimer. Cependant on ne change pas un lion en « chaton » inoffensif. Il peut s'apaiser, il peut se calmer mais il restera toujours un lion et comme tout lion dominant qui se respecte, il choisira toujours la plus forte et la plus vaillante des lionnes et je suis celle-ci. Voilà pourquoi elle veut que je m'en aille avant qu'il revienne. On va bien partir parce qu'aussi plaisante soit l'idée d'un accouplement avec le Major, je suis une dominante moi aussi et il est du genre à ne pas vouloir partager le pouvoir, pas plus que je ne le suis d'ailleurs. Je connais ce genre d'homme et je sais que pour essayer de me soumettre il va s'en prendre à Garrett et ensuite on en arrivera à un combat et l'un de nous d'eux mourra. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que je suis une bonne guerrière mais je l'ai vu sur le champ de bataille et même si dans un corps à corps, je pourrais peut-être avoir le dessus -et cela sans aucune certitude-, le fait est que son don peut m'atteindre et il s'en servira pour gagner, répliquai-je agacée car je ne supportais pas les personnes fausses ou qui tournaient autour du pot. Un chat était un chat il ne devrait pas y avoir cinquante façon de le dire.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurai vraiment aimé que cela se passe autrement, me retourna Edward sans me reprendre parce qu'il savait que j'avais raison.

-J'aurai aimé aussi. On se dépêche car il n'est pas parti loin, indiquai-je en enfilant ma petite culotte.

-Encore merci pour tout et quoi qu'il arrive, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant. Si un jour vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, nous remercia-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

-J'en prends note, acquiesçai-je alors que je terminais de m'habiller. Garrett l'était aussi et il était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Ce que je fis aussi.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard nous avions quitté la villa et nous courrions aussi vite qu'il nous était permis de le faire en suivant la piste opposée à celle du Major. Il allait être en colère et je ne voulais pas être à leur place, pensai-je en mon fort intérieur.

**Treize mois plus Tard :**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'étais de nouveau seule. Garrett avait voulu poser ses valises dans un nouveau clan de végétariens au Canada. De ce que j'avais appris, ils étaient proches des Cullen et ils avaient entendu parler de nous lors du mariage d'Edward et de Linda. Ils avaient su qui nous étions lorsque nous nous sommes présentés et à ma plus grande surprise, nous avions été très bien accueillis.

Cependant lors de notre petit séjour chez eux, Garrett s'était rapproché de Kate et c'est pour elle qu'il avait voulu rester et se tester au régime végétarien.

Pour ma part c'était impensable, que ce soit le régime ou rester dans un clan. J'avais donc repris ma route mais l'absence de Garrett se faisait sentir. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point je l'avais apprécié depuis qu'il m'avait imposé sa présence. Il y a des jours comme celui-ci où je sentais le poids de la solitude et ces jours là j'étais un peu morose.

De plus avec tout ce temps inoccupé par le bavardage de Garrett, je repensais à beaucoup de choses mais principalement à ma rencontre avec le Major, car celle-ci m'avait marquée bien plus que de raison. J'avais quelques frustrations car je l'avais apprécié, sans doute un peu trop mais je savais aussi que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous avions deux tempéraments compatibles sur un champ de bataille mais en dehors je doutais que l'on puisse s'accorder. Nous avions deux caractères forts et bien que cela mettait un peu de piment, je savais à qui j'avais affaire. Moi aussi j'avais un bon instinct de survie et je doutais toujours de l'issu d'un combat entre lui et moi et surtout pour la première fois de ma vie de vampire, je voulais l'éviter.

Je soupirais à côté de ma proie que je venais de terminer alors que je m'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées. Cependant la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre et l'idée de téléphoner à Garrett me traversa l'esprit. Je n'avais que lui comme ami et j'avais envie de l'entendre. Qu'il me fasse sourire et qu'il me remonte le moral.

J'attrapais le téléphone dans la poche de mon humain pour mettre fin à l'appel entrant. Ensuite je composais le numéro des succubes canadiennes qu'elles m'avaient remis afin de me permettre d'appeler Garrett de temps en temps.

Je gardais vraiment un bon souvenir de mon passage au Canada car contrairement à leur climat, elles étaient vraiment très chaleureuses pour ne pas dire complètement torrides et dépravées mais elles étaient succubes et de bonnes succubes, m'amusai-je en repensant à mes parties de jeux avec Tanya et Irina. Kate et Garrett qui avaient préféré commencer leur relation sur de l'exclusivité, ne s'étaient pas joints à nous.

-Oui ?! entendis-je Tanya répondre avec une voix incertaine et interrogatrice.

-Salut beauté, je pensais à toi justement, lançai-je dans l'appareil.

-Bella ?! demanda-t-elle mais je ne ressentais pas sa témérité ni son espièglerie dans sa voix.

-Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je alertée.

-Passe la moi ! entendis-je autoritairement et je reconnus cette voix immédiatement. Bien évidement cela m'inquiétait car je savais Garrett là-bas et la voix de Tanya n'était pas très rassurante.

-Eris, tu as été une très vilaine fille ! Tu étais supposée m'attendre, me reprocha-t-il.

-Je n'étais supposée rien du tout. Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas patiente, tu as mis trop de temps pour revenir.

-J'ai a peine pris une demi-heure pour chasser ! répondit-il contrarié. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sur place pour le ressentir.

-Toujours trop long, répliquai-je.

-J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que Garrett s'était installé avec les cousines. J'avais espéré t'y voir toi aussi.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour la vie en clan et bien que tes cousines aient été beaucoup plus chaleureuses que vous, ce n'était pas suffisant pour me faire rester.

-Oui j'ai aussi appris que tu avais bénéficié de leur extrême générosité.

-Est-ce un reproche ou de la déception que j'entends là?! répliquai-je railleuse.

-Un peu des deux mais plus de la frustration à vrai dire.

-Dans ce cas il fallait venir deux mois plus tôt.

-C'est ce que j'ai appris aussi. Cependant rien n'est perdu, nous avons toujours une victoire à fêter. Tu peux revenir tout le monde est impatient de te revoir et Garrett plus encore, dit-il et je compris la menace dans sa voix.

-Fais attention à ce que tu fais Major ! Je veux bien être gentille mais je crois que tu as parfaitement compris quelle était ma limite.

-Tu as bien dépassé la mienne toi !

-Je n'ai rien dépassé du tout ! Moi je ne te dois rien, toi en revanche tu me dois la vie !

-Je doute qu'il m'aurait tué, marqué peut-être mais pas tué ! Je ne te dois qu'une cicatrice dans le pire des cas. Maintenant je vais être franc avec toi Bella car moi non plus je ne suis pas très patient et tu as un peu malmenée la mienne ces derniers mois. Tu as trois jours pour ramener ton cul, sinon je montrerai à Garrett comment j'ai construit ma légende.

-Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je passerai voir ta compagne et son clan avant de venir et tu auras toi aussi beaucoup de choses à me reprocher !

-Ma compagne à ce jour c'est toi et je doute que tu puisses te faire du mal ! répliqua-t-il visiblement amusé. Cependant si tu parles d'Alice, fais toi plaisir je l'ai épargné parce que nous avons passé quelques bonnes années ensemble mais si tu le fais, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid !

-J'arrive ! dictai-je en colère avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

J'étais dans le sud du Montana lorsque j'avais passé mon coup de téléphone et il me fallut moins du temps impartis pour retourner à Denali.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le grand chalet luxueux des succubes, ils sortirent tous et je voyais clairement la crainte dans leurs regards. Garrett lâcha la main de Kate et s'avança vers moi alors que je dardais le Major d'un regard noir, m'attendant à ce qu'il s'en prenne à Garrett.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser avec ce psychopathe, répliquai-je en lui rendant son étreinte. Maintenant tu prends ta compagne, son clan et vous déguerpissez ! lui ordonnai-je sans dévier mon regard.

-Tout le monde reste tranquillement à sa place, nous allons discuter, opposa le Major.

-Je suis là et c'est ce que tu voulais alors tu les laisses partir et nous réglerons nos comptes tous les deux ! tranchai-je. Cependant si tu veux qu'ils restent c'est à tes risques et périls. Je ne doute pas que tu sois capable de tous les maîtriser mais eux plus moi, je pense qu'on risque de te poser quelques soucis ! le menaçais-je.

Il étira un sourire amusé.

-Je peux tous vous maîtriser sans avoir à me fatiguer et toi tout autant que les autres.

-Je suis un peu plus résistante à la douleur qu'un vampire lambda. J'ai été très arrogante durant ma première année et Maria n'appréciait pas vraiment ce trait de caractère et elle a bien tenté de me l'effacer à sa manière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois parfaitement car j'y ai goûté aussi mais ce n'est pas vraiment par la douleur que je compte te soumettre. Je sais que tu as une bonne résistance à celle-ci en tant que second de Maria car c'était un passage obligatoire afin d'accéder à ce poste.

-Donc comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?! ricannai-je.

-Par ton point faible ma belle guerrière.

-Mon orgueil ?!

-Presque. Moi, dit-il étirant son sourire avant qu'une déferlante de désir me submerge et il ne submergea pas que moi car je vis tous les vampires autour de lui gémir et leurs regards virer instantanément au noir.

Il grogna Tanya qui posa un main sur son torse avant de la repousser d'un coup dans le ventre.

-Pour l'instant c'est juste entre toi et moi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi tel un redoutable prédateur terriblement sexy qu'il était.

Je contractais fortement la mâchoire, luttant contre mon envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui retirer toutes ses fringues alors que je voyais déjà les deux couples s'enfiévrer ainsi que Tanya et Irina les rejoindre. Irina avec Carmen et Eleazar et Tanya auprès de Kate et de Garrett.

Alors que je résistais, tandis qu'il s'arrêta devant moi caressant de nouveau l'arrête de ma mâchoire avec son doigt, il me dit tout en augmentant l'intensité de la luxure qu'il nous projetait.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué, puis il se rapprocha de moi et une fois contre moi, je ne retins plus rien. Je grognais en lui sautant dessus prenant pour cible sa veste et sa chemise ainsi que sa bouche.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement et il s'enflamma aussi mais alors que j'allais attaquer son ceinturon et son jean, il me prit sous les fesses et nous emmena loin du chalet laissant les autres à leurs activités.

Une fois loin du chalet au bord d'un lac, il me déposa sur le sol prenant soin de m'allonger.

-Pour cette première fois je veux être totalement seul avec toi. Je ne supporterai pas que quiconque se joigne à nous ! me dit-il.

-Je te ferais regretter ça mais pour le moment tu termines ce que tu as commencé ! dictai-je en retour alors que je me consumais entièrement.

Je rugis littéralement mon plaisir dans le cou du Major, le serrant de toutes mes forces contre moi alors qu'il en faisait autant pour sa part.

J'étais comblée comme jamais je ne l'avais été jusqu'à aujourd'hui et le plus surréaliste de tout ça, j'étais sereine et apaisée même en sachant qu'il m'avait manipulée et que j'avais été très en colère. Certes j'avais eu envie de lui, j'avais eu envie de lui avant même de l'avoir rencontré en vrai cependant je n'aimais pas qu'on me force la main et plus encore qu'on me manipule. Mais même en essayant de m'y forcer je n'arrivais plus à être autant en colère contre lui et cela ne venait pas de sa merde de don. Je savais reconnaître mes émotions de celles qu'il m'envoyait.

-Tu sais que je pourrais et que je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait ! lui dis-je sans pour autant me retirer de lui. J'aimais le sentir en moi même comme ça.

-Je sais que tu en es persuadée, cependant tu n'es pas dans cet état d'esprit, répondit-il dans mon cou en me gardant dans ses bras.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me contraigne ou qu'on m'oblige.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Avec eux oui mais pas avec toi. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu forcé la situation mais tu sais très bien que nous en serions arrivés à ça. Je nous ai juste épargné un combat et du temps. Tu as eu envie de moi dès la seconde où tu m'as vu et je pense que tu avais envie de moi même avant ça. J'ai senti ton désir et cette affection particulière lorsque tu regardais ce carnet, c'est ce qui m'a d'ailleurs poussé à rentrer dans ta chambre parce que j'ai pensé que c'était pour Garrett au début et j'ai été jaloux. Pour tout t'avouer j'ai eu aussi envie de toi dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi avant même que je sache qui tu étais vraiment. Après oui ça a rapidement pris de l'ampleur à la fin de la bataille mais comme tu l'as dit aux Cullen, je suis un lion dominant qui a besoin de la plus féroce et de la plus vaillante des lionnes. Nous sommes un couple alpha.

-Tu as entendu ce que je leur ai dit ?! demandai-je surprise en me redressant pour le fixer.

-Non, j'étais bien parti chasser lorsqu'ils t'ont demandé de partir. J'ai simplement obligé Edward à tout me répéter mot pour mot ce que vous vous étiez dit afin de savoir si tu avais laissé filtrer une information pour me permettre de te retrouver.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. Je t'ai cherchée des semaines après ton départ mais je ne suis pas traqueur et surtout tu ne voulais pas être retrouvée.

-Non c'est certain, acquiesçai-je.

-Tu nous as fait perdre beaucoup de temps et ça me contrarie, dit-il.

-Tu m'excuseras mais tu avais une compagne et puis je ne suis pas du genre à partager et encore moins à me soumettre que ce soit à un mâle ou n'importe qui qu'il soit, alpha ou pas ! D'ailleurs c'est vrai cette histoire que tu as quitté Alice ou c'était pour épargner ton clan ?

-Non c'est vrai. J'ai essayé de me reprendre à mon retour pour le mariage d'Edward, qu'ils avaient repoussé à cause des blessures de sa compagne mais tu es devenue une véritable obsession et je n'arrivais pas à te retirer de ma tête. Ça m'en rendait fou au point que je ne supportais plus rien ni personne, pas même Alice et elle avait peur de moi. Lorsque j'ai pris la décision de partir et de mettre un terme officiel à cette relation, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer et j'ai bien failli le faire. C'est parce qu'elle m'a dit comment je pourrais te retrouver que je l'ai épargnée.

-Cette salope après ce qu'on a fait pour eux ! grommelai-je contrariée.

-C'est l'instinct de survie. Bien que défaillant, elle en a un elle aussi, me retourna-t-il avec un sourire en coin tout en me caressant la joue.

-Et maintenant ? demandai-je.

-Maintenant nous allons être inséparables tous les deux. Je pense que tu as eu un petit aperçu de ce que je peux t'apporter.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour la vie en clan et je ne suis pas non plus prête à me soumettre.

-T'ai-je demander de te soumettre ? Ce que j'aime chez toi c'est ton corps bien évidemment mais aussi ton caractère. Tu leur as dit quelque chose qui m'a fait me questionner et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu avais raison. J'ai besoin d'avoir du répondant en face de moi et une personne forte à mes côtés et tu as parfaitement su cerner mon caractère. Cela ne t'effraie pas, tu n'as pas peur de moi et mes cicatrices ne te révulsent pas.

-Pourquoi le feraient-elles ? C'est au contraire très excitant. Autant de cicatrices et être toujours en vie, ce sont les marques d'un redoutable guerrier. C'est quelque part rassurant dans des circonstances normales de savoir que son partenaire peut se protéger seul et me protéger aussi. Bien que dans mon cas je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre d'émotions avant toi.

-C'est justement ça qui me plaît chez toi. Tu vois les choses avec pragmatisme alors que le reste du monde craint ces cicatrices et mon passé.

-Le reste du monde n'a pas été changé par Maria et n'a pas fait ses guerres, répliquai-je. Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-Donc pas de soumission quand est-il de la vie en clan ? repris-je un peu moins fermée à l'alternative de passer du temps avec lui.

-Pas de vie en clan non plus. De toute façon je doute que qui que ce soit veuille bien vivre avec nous. Il y a bien Garrett mais il s'est parfaitement intégré aux succubes, de plus Kate ne quittera pas sa famille. Il y aurait peut-être Peter et Charlotte mais ils ont pris goût à leur vie de couple et bien qu'ils se soumettraient sans problème aux dominants que nous sommes, pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de contrariété et le fait d'accepter qui que ce soit entre nous ou auprès de nous me contrarierait fortement. J'ai besoin de t'avoir rien qu'à moi pour le moment. Si l'occasion se présente on y repensera mais pour l'instant c'est juste toi et moi car il faut aussi qu'on apprenne à vivre ensemble tous les deux et à faire nos réglages de couple avant de penser à intégrer qui que ce soit.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça et avec l'idée de passer un peu de temps ensemble, cependant si ça fonctionne pas on repartira chacun de son côté, lui retournai-je.

-Ca fonctionnera, ça fonctionne déjà, me dit-il avec son sourire arrogant. Dieu que j'aimais ce sourire et cette lueur que je voyais dans son regard. Son sourire s'étira avant qu'il ne m'attrape par la nuque et ne m'oblige à l'embrasser.

Après s'être remis de notre second orgasme, tout aussi intense que le premier, nous décidâmes de retourner au chalet afin que j'informe Garrett des nouveautés et pour le rassurer aussi.

Il sortit seul et pas très rassuré en tout cas son visage était fermé.

-Vous êtes tous les deux vivants, dit-il avec un peu d'hostilité.

-Et nous le resterons longtemps, répliqua Jasper sur le même ton. Je lui jetai un regard avant de m'avancer.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passée. Je sais que tu voulais garder votre relation exclusive, commençai-je.

-En effet ! répliqua-t-il en colère.

-De toute façon c'était soit ça, soit la mort de certains d'entre vous. Voyez le bon côté des choses, tout le monde est vivant et vous y avez même pris du plaisir, répondit le Major en s'approchant de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Garrett en me regardant sans tenir compte du Major.

-On va partir tous les deux. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, lui appris-je.

-Il t'a obligé à le suivre ?! demanda-t-il en s'énervant.

-Non il ne m'oblige pas. Je le veux aussi.

-Dans ce cas tu nous aurais évité bien des tracas si tu avais répondu à ses avances l'année dernière.

-Il avait une compagne à ce moment là et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il aurait bien pris le fait que je la tue pour l'avoir à moi, répliquai-je. Il t'aurait sans doute tué pour me faire payer ça.

-C'est possible en effet. Même si tu me plaisais déjà, je pense que je n'aurai pas apprécié, acquiesça le concerné.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?! Je doute que vous soyez compati... le Major grogna pour reprendre Garrett.

-Tu as ta compagne et j'ai la mienne ! Reste à ta place !

-Ça suffit ! répliquai-je en les fixant tous les deux. Je te le répète, il ne m'oblige pas et oui nous avons deux tempéraments affirmés et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'en va rien que tous les deux. Nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble et gérer nos caractères. Rassures toi tout va bien et je prendrais de tes nouvelles de temps en temps pour te rassurer. Concentre toi sur ta vie et ta compagne, il n'y a plus de danger. Cependant s'il devait y en avoir un, je veux le savoir !

-Pour ça il faudrait que je puisse moi aussi te contacter, me retourna-t-il.

-On va reprendre la route mais on va se moderniser un peu. Elle aura son téléphone et tu pourras la joindre toi aussi, indiqua le Major. Garrett hocha la tête en regardant le Major passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Quoi qu'il en soit reste prudente s'il te plaît car même si tu sais te défendre et maintenant qu'il est avec toi ce serait suicidaire de s'en prendre à toi, mais il y a toujours des fous à chaque coin de rue.

-Oui nous serons intouchables et ce sera tant pis pour ceux qui approcheront quand même, s'amusa Jasper.

-Quant à toi ne la traite pas mal et prends en soin et si tu remplies ces deux exigences, je serais plus ouvert la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

-Dans ce cas je me réjouis de cette prochaine rencontre mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite car j'ai pas l'intention de la partager avec qui que ce soit avant un long moment et pas même avec son ami.

Garrett étira un sourire moqueur avant de faire un pas en scrutant le Major. Celui-ci retira son bras de mes épaule et j'eus droit de nouveau à une étreinte de mon meilleur ami.

-Appelle moi pour me donner des nouvelles.

-Je le ferai.

-Et merci d'être venu au pied levé.

-Je le ferai toujours, répondis-je sincèrement.

-Je sais. Bye Eris et ne tue pas tous les nomades que tu croiseras. Certains sont sympas, me dit-il moqueur.

-J'essaierai de m'en rappeler, répondis-je en reculant. Tu présenteras mes excuses aux filles et à Eleazar.

-T'inquiète, dit-il alors que le Major me prit la main.

-On va où ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne pas rendre une petite visite à Lucy ? J'ai toujours adoré son hacienda et je lui avais promis des représailles pour la cicatrice qu'elle m'a laissée sur la cuisse, lui proposai-je espiègle et sournoise.

-Comment ai-je pu vivre si longtemps sans toi, répondit-il en me retournant mon sourire.

Puis il m'embrassa brièvement avant de nous faire quitter la place des succubes.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu. **

**J'attends vos retours avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension mais si les retours sont positifs alors peut-être que je me lancerai pour vous en proposer d'autres. **

**Bien à vous. **

**Lady B Whitlock.**


End file.
